Alice in chains
by PennyLane99
Summary: When Alice wanted to leave all her bad memories behind and start a new, fresh beginning as a diagnostician in "Princeton‑Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" she couldn't imagine that she would have to confront her past- while falling in love. Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to write a story about House M.D. I hope you'll like it. I would really like to hear your opinions about my story so don't be shy (or lazy)- comment!  
If there are any grammar mistakes, I apologize.  
**

Chapter 1

**A **new beginning in a new city. A fresh start. That's all she was looking for. After she finished her medical studies for seven years she left her hometown, leaving all the bad memories behind. She was on her way now to her new home in New Jersey, sitting near her boyfriend whom drove the car, looking through the window on the falling rain.

"Are you okay? " He asked her, and she woke up from her thoughts and looked at him.

"Yes. I am fine. " She told him, smiling to calm him down and caressing his face with her pale hand. He smiled back and turned his look to the road again. She felt her eyes burning a little. The familiar faces showed up in her mind, and she tried to erase them. She tried to let the past forgiven.  
She turned on the radio to distract her mind, and a song of Coldplay, "Fix you", played. It fit well to her feelings, and she began feeling emotional more and more. Her boyfriend, Adam, drummed on the steering wheel by the rhythm of the song. It was a cool, raining and romantic night, and when she looked at Adam, who glanced on the road through the wet window, she suddenly felt warmness. Even though he doesn't know about her past, about her most painful spots, she still felt safe with him. She leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"Are you sure everything is okay? " he asked again, a little worried. "You look pale even more than usual. You haven't eaten since one o'clock, and its nine o'clock now. "

"I'm fine, really. I am not hungry. I am just... excited. Do you think they will hire me? " She asked him, a little worried now.

"They will be crazy if they wont. " He said. "You will be the best, the most professional, beautiful and sexy doctor in the whole hospital. "

She laughed. "I hope so. I heard a lot about Doctor House, but why would he hire me? He is the best diagnostician ever and I just finished my medical studies... and besides, I will bet every applicant for this job will fight till death. I wont play dirty. "

"You don't have to. Who knows? Just be cool, don't get too excited. "

"I say that this is going to be a little problematic. I will take Valium before the interview. "

Adam looked at her now, amused. "You will fell asleep in front of him. "

"At least I won't shake in fear. "

He laughed. "You will be alright. "

She looked at him again, at his bright, almost blond hair and tanned skin. He looked like the perfect Australian- except he wasn't born there. He was born in USA and has no accent. She made fun of him a lot because of it, and because many chicks that had tried their luck with him thought he was Australian. She thought it was hilarious. He didn't, but he wasn't angry with her. He laughed with her. In fact, he loves her so much he would marry her right now. But she needs her time. She always needed. They met during her studies- she was 23, a freshman, just started her studies, and he was 26, worked in a lawyer's office already as a main lawyer. Actually, it is a pretty funny story- she went to a coffeehouse with her girlfriends, and he went with his friends. Their looks crossed and by the end of the evening he had already got her phone's number. He broke up with his girlfriend for her, and she didn't know that till they celebrated 3 months. She was angry at first, but forgot about it later. And here they are now, celebrating almost 7 years and a half. All of their friends wondered why they aren't getting married, but she couldn't explain- she always had the feeling that someone better is waiting for her somewhere. The one and only for her. It isn't like she didn't love him- of course she did. But she stayed with him most of all because it is comfortable. Here they are now, getting closer and closer to their new home- he takes care of her, spoil her sometimes, loves her. What can be better that this?  
But it wasn't perfect as it seemed. She couldn't tell him everything about her- about her past, about her scars... she felt it has to be perfect. He is perfect. She has to fulfill his criterions. Actually, he knows very little about her- Common knowledge, but who could blame him? No one really knows her.

"I know that I am handsome, but why are you staring at me like this? " he asked, amused and laughing. She hadn't paid attention about her staring at all. He is just too pretty not to stare at.  
She remembered that she asked him "Why are you with me? " one day, once and for all. He was surprised to hear this.  
"Because, " he said, and came closer to her, hugging her, "You are beautiful, and smart- " he kissed her head- "and sexy-" he kissed her lips now- "and just... my little darling. And I think, most of all, because I love you. "  
Even though every girl would be happy because of this answer, she wasn't satisfied. She is sure about one thing- she is broken apart. She has to unite all of the pieces, but she can't... not by herself, not alone. Even though she has Adam, he can't help her. She hasn't found the right person, and so she waits, alone, in the darkness.  
Finally, after 40 minutes, they arrived at their new house. It was a beautiful condo surrounded by big garden full of grass and flowers. Adam parked the car in the parking lot and Alice came to the main door, unlocking it with the key Adam gave her. When it opened, it exposed a big, spacious apartment. Some furniture, like couches and a refrigerator, were already in, waiting for use. Adam brought the suitcases into the apartment, and they both stood up, looking around, examining their new home.

"So, what do you think? " Adam asked her.

"I... I like it. A lot. " She looked up on him, fixing on his beautiful face. "And do you know what I like even more? The fact that we will finally live together. "

He smiled, and they kissed.

"You know what I think? " He mumbled while they were kissing.

"What? " She said and stopped kissing him.

"I think... that we should inaugurate this place. "

"Mm... " she said, kissing him again. "I like this idea. "

They made love, just like that, on the couch. In those wonderful moments she felt like she is necessary, like she is important to someone. Adam made it clear all the time- he needs her, but she couldn't believe him in 100 percents. She wasn't convinced. She couldn't be.

In the morning, they woke up together. Alice woke up first, breaking apart from Adam, and went to the bathroom. Adam woke up completely after few minutes, coming after her.

"Morning, " he told her, kissing her on the cheek while she brushed her teeth. She smiled.

"Morning, " she tried to say but it was impossible when her mouth was flooded by the combine of water and Colgate. He laughed on her.

"I am taking a shower first! " she called after she washed her mouth.

"Well, you have an important day today. I guess I can give up this time. "

"Hey! " she called. "I am always first! "

"If you say so. "

She knew he was just trying to annoy her, so she laughed.

"Okay, I am ready! " She called, and went out of the bathroom. She had been wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants, with low, black heels. Adam clapped his hands together and she laughed.

"You put up some makeup, too? " he asked. "I am afraid I will have to compete with this House on you. "

"Yeah, right, " she said in amusement. She looked at herself in the mirror. This shirt defiantly emphasizes her blue-gray eyes and her bright, blond hair.

"Well, it is okay, right? Not too much and not too less. "

"You look fantastic. Now go ahead before you will be late. "

"Oh, shit! I forgot to call for a taxi. "

"Already did that. "

"You are amazing, " she told him and kissed him. "I will catch with you up later. "

"Good luck! " he called after her, while she was running outside to the cab.

The hospital was way bigger than she imagined. How will she find Doctor House? She paid for the taxi and came into the big, white building.  
She found a reception and came over.

"Excuse me, " she said to the receptionist, "I came for an interview... "

"Doctor House is on the third floor. " the receptionist told her without blinking.

"Is he interviewing other people? " Alice asked in fear.

"Of course, it is House. Don't you know him? "

What a stupid question. Of course she doesn't know him if she came to her first interview!

"Yeah... Well, thanks. " She left the reception and walked to the elevators when she sudden bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sorry... " She called in embarrassment. It's her first day here and she is already bumping into people. She looked up on the guy- he was pretty handsome, and looked very alike Adam. Like a perfect Australian, with his blue eyes and his blond hair.

"No problem, " he smiled. He had a British accent. "Where are you heading to? "

"Doctor House is interviewing me for a new job."

"Oh, you are kidding! I am working with him. "

"Really? " she got interested.

"Yes. I assume that you came to try to be the fourth diagnostician in House's team. "

"Indeed. " she said, her fear fades away for some reason.

"Well, good luck for you. " He laughed and she suddenly filled with fear again.

"Thanks, I think, " she said confused and moved on her way to the elevator. She clicked on the third floor, "Diagnostic's department".  
When the elevator opened, she left it and entered into a long hallway, full of rooms. People were running around, talking with their mates, checking results and moving from one room into another. She trembled with excitement a little, and began searching for Doctor House's room. When she found it, she knocked on the door. Someone called: "Come in! " with a friendly voice and She felt safer now, when knowing that he is at least nice. She came into the room and two people looked at her now- the first one she had noticed, with a brown hair and friendly appearance, smiled over her. The other one just looked at her, examining her and her body. He had blue, sharp eyes, and dark hair that began turning gray. He seemed around his 40-50's, but still attractive, she thought to herself.

"Sit down, please, " the friendly man called, and she understood that he was the one that invited her in.

"Alice in wonderland, " The older man said mockingly, lasting every syllable. "Did your parents call you after that? "

"I don't know. " she answered, surprised.

"Well, lets hope that they weren't doped as Alice was. " He smiled in some kind of scorn and looked at her. She wasn't sure how was she supposed to react.

"I assume that you are Doctor House. " she said slowly and carefully.

"Your assumption is correct. See? That's a good start for a doctor. "

She looked at the younger man now, who returned her an apologized look.

"So, Alice, why do you think you are suitable for this job? " The younger man asked her immediately, and Alice noticed that on his tag the name "James Wilson" was printed.

"Well, I think that I am good for this job. I have a lot of patient, and I finished my studies as an excellent student at the university-"

"In the real life, all that matters is to diagnose people correct and not a stupid document that shows that you are an excellent student. You see, " House said, "Patients don't really care if you are an excellent student or some lousy homeless. They want you to make them feel better, by fixing them or giving them drugs. "

"I know that. " she said sharp, almost offended. But she kept on restraint.

"Alice learned at Hopkins University. " Doctor Wilson called in excitement. "House learned there too. "

"Hopkins, huh? Badass university. " House called in mockingly again.

"Look, " Alice said at once, surprising the both Doctors and even herself. "I have the feeling that you wont hire me even if I learned at the best university or the best diagnostician. "

"Rational sense, that's important. " House said, not impressed.

"But I can prove that I fit here. I will be a great Doctor if you let me try. " She got up to her legs now, picking up her bag in determinism. She walked to the door and opened it, and looked at House just one more time- he looked at her back, in the same examining look again- and she left his office.  
In the hallway she saw the same young and Australian doctor. He noticed her and came to her.

"How did it go? " He asked her.

"I don't think it will work out. " She told him in desperate, nodding her head. "But thanks. "

"You are welcome, " he said in his British accent. "I'm Chase. " He told her by the way, and they shook hands. "I hope that I will work with you, someday. "

"I hope, too. " she smiled. She turned her look back and saw House standing outside his office, looking at her. She returned him a short look and then turned her face to Chase.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you. " She said, and he smiled. She got into the elevator and looked at House again. He was still looking at her, now differently... But she didn't return him a look now.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, so I added the second chapter. I worked on it a lot so I would like to hear your opinions.  
I want to thank again to LANIKI for the nice comment.**

Also, The song "Small change girl" made me inspired. I recommend on hearing this song while reading the chapter.

Chapter 2

While she was sitting in the taxi that took her back home, she couldn't stop thinking about the weird interview. What had she done wrong? And maybe it isn't even her fault? Maybe this House should learn some manners and how to communicate with human-beings? Shouldn't he be nice- at least as a doctor, if not as a person? The thoughts made her frustrated but she couldn't stop them. They came into her mind like water in a river- one after another, in continuity.  
She closed her eyes and opened them again- breathing air into the lungs, trying to breath regularly, deeply. She couldn't do that during the interview.  
Some romantic and silly song played in the radio. She thought automatically about Adam. The song talked about how much she loves him, bla bla, yada yada.  
It felt the same with Adam. He loved her in the way she didn't want him to. She hated the perfection of this relationship. She felt as if she lived in a stupid, cheap romantic movie about the perfect couple. She was looking for the opportunities to break this perfection, whether by a fight or by saying awful and terrible things- just to feel human for one second. She couldn't breath one moment without being criticized by him- he didn't do it on purpose or because of evilness- he didn't even really criticized her, but she felt his eyes on her all the time. She couldn't make any mistakes; she had to be perfect all the time. He almost adored her, she thought bitterly. She was the last person on the world to adore. He probably doesn't even know about all the frustration that accumulated inside her. Suddenly she felt awful- she felt that everything in her life doesn't work out as she wanted it to. She believed that running away from her hometown would only help, but she came to another place powerlessness. All her past's burdens never left her. There wasn't one day she hasn't thought about the pain that buried inside her, about the fact that she can't handle this, she cant come over it. Was it the right choice, to leave that terrible place, to run away from it? Maybe she should have stayed there forever; maybe that was her fate...  
She didn't want to come back, not to her old place, not to her current place and not to her boyfriend. She must be nuts- how can she, a garbage-girl, even think about dumping such a perfect, amazing boyfriend? He must be every woman's dream- funny, smart, handsome, spoiling, caring and loving. He also has money and a house, and he is running his own business- but still, she couldn't tell him everything. She discussed with him only about superficial things, that don't really matter to her. Maybe that's why their relationship holds on for so long- they didn't deal with anything.

Without noticing, the taxi's driver stopped the car in front of her house. She awoke from her thoughts and paid him quickly. She got out of the cab and walked slowly to her apartment. Luckily, she thought, it was to soon for Adam to come home- he returns home only around 17:00 o'clock. It is only 12:10 o'clock now, so she has 4 hours to be alone. She needed that. She unlocked the door and opened it, entering into the house. She collapsed into the couch with all of her body, immersing into her thoughts again.

_**Maybe I am just expecting for the worse thing to happen. Maybe he will hire me.**__  
Why? Because you made a scene?  
__**But maybe it worked. Maybe he saw something about me.**__  
What? Lik__**e you**__ did?  
_  
Alice raised her head suddenly, surprised by the honesty of her thoughts. Had she seen something about him? She raised her body a little, stretching her hand over the stereo's remote control. She pressed on the radio button and waited.  
**Small change girl** played now. She felt herself softening because of the beautiful and the sad song. The exciting voice carried her away in her thoughts and she closed her eyes.

He is special, that House. Not a regular type. Not just an antipathetic or a mad person either. He is just... different. She wanted to know why. She wanted to find out what so interests her about him. She wanted to get into his heart, to figure him out. She felt that he is like an unsolved mystery that she has to solve.  
_  
You can't know after 5 minutes of acquaintance.  
__**I can. I know that it is something else. Sometimes a person should count on his intuitions.**_It is true- her intuitions were right all the time. She can tell how a person feels; she can tell what is he going through. Her instincts were the only thing she counted on since ever, and now she knew- by them- that he was different.

_  
__She can make the birds and bees  
get down on their little knees  
she can whisper to the breeze  
and make her tear the bark off trees  
_

She slowly fall asleep. She felt the reality transform into a dream.

She can make a fog horn ring  
she can make the mountains swing  
she will make you clip your wing  
she can teach your tears to sing

She wished she could be someone's small change girl. She wished to be someone's whole world.

She's just a small change girl  
but she's a world to me

_She can turn her flesh to steel  
but she can't get her scars to heal  
she can make you think she's real  
she can make a diamond peel_

She opened her eyes. The words were too much painful. She could feel her flesh scratched again, the painful burning. She had always been keeping herself away from everyone. She had always been so nice and friendly to everyone- everybody liked her because of her being so helpful, caring and friendly. She never expressed her pain- but in songs she had written.  
The only thing that was good in her childhood was the music. As a little girl she already sang in the school's choir, and as a teenager she joined into the music department of her high school and learned how to play the guitar. She learned how to canalize her pain to songs and stories. It was her whole world- a whole world that contained her suffering, her scars... no one knew about this world. Everyone told her that by her beautiful voice she would be famous and loved. But she knew that it wasn't her right direction in life- she wanted to be a doctor since always. She wanted to help people, to save their lives, to fix their physical pain...

An aggressive and intensive knocking on the door woke her up from her sleep. She woke up panicky, jumping out of the couch, looking around. For a split second she couldn't remember where she was. She walked to the door quickly, glancing at her swatch- who could it possibly be? Adam is at work now... its only 16:00 o'clock. She peeked in the eyepiece of the door and was surprised to see House standing outside her home, peeking as well into the eyepiece. She could notice his brown cane that he held in his right hand.  
She opened the door half a way and glanced at him. He looked at her sharply, most of all at her face, at her eyes. She disconnected their eye contact by lowering her look.

"Doctor House." She said. She couldn't look at him because of the embarrassment she had felt- she thought about him a minute ago!

"I can wait outside, if you like. " He told her cynically, but didn't stop peering at her. She glanced at him for a second and opened the door, letting him in. she raised her face and looked at him when he came closer to her in order to get into the house- he peered directly into her eyes, examining her facial features, her nose, her lips. She peered at him back, examining him as well, looking on his handsome face, and they could feel for those few moments the tension that was created between them. It was like the time had frozen- they looked at each other, feeling the tension, feeling each other's breath. Alice thought that it wasn't exactly a sexual tension- it was most of all a tension between two people connected in an unexpressed-in-words connection. She felt a little dizzy so she moved and he passed her, directing into the salon. He sat on the couch, putting down his cane near him. She rubbed her face, trying to encourage the blood to stream into it, and walked to him, trying to understand what is going on.

"How did you get here? " she asked.

"By a car. Amazing invention. "

"No. I mean... how did you find me? "

"The address is written in your CV. "

Of course, you silly Alice.

"Can I offer you something to drink? " she asked mannerly.

"A coffee will do well. "

Alice went to the kitchen, feeling now an excitement burning in her. She couldn't understand why- but she was happy that he was here. She made two glasses of hot drink- a coffee and a tea- and brought them to the salon, putting them carefully on the little table that stood between the two couches. She sat in front of him.

"You moved in recently? " He asked her, taking the glass in his hands and drinking it's contain.

"Yes. Why? "

"Even the hospital feels more alive than this place. " he told her, looking around and examining the place.

"We will add more furniture soon. " She answered shortly. She didn't like talking about Adam, and in fact- didn't want to.

"We? "

"My boyfriend and I. "

She bit her lip, trying to think about something to talk about. Finally she asked him: "Why are you here? "

"I am in the middle of the process of hiring you. "

Her heart started beating fast at once. She felt like someone injected her an injection of adrenaline into the blood. "Really? "

She noticed that it came out too excited, so she toned down herself. "Why? What has changed since 12 o'clock? "

"Hm... " House wondered at loud and she could guess that a mocking answer is on the way, probably phrased right now in his brain.

"12,458 people died, 3,097 women gave birth... "

"I mean, " Alice said, "Why do you want to hire me now? "

"Because I want to. " He said it like it was obvious.

She remained on silence, trying to think about subjects to talk about. She wanted him to stay.

"Come in 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. You will get the equipment you need there. "

"Okay. "

"Any questions? " He raised one suspecting eyebrow.

"Should I have some? " She asked in defense.

He chuckled a little. "Fine, " he finished his coffee and put the empty glass on the table, "I have to go. I have a dying patient. " He stood up and began walking to the door, holding his cane. Alice stood up too, walking to the door with him. She opened it for him and he looked at her in the last time for today. He began walking to his red, big car when suddenly she called: "House. "

He turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks. " She said, nodding her head.

He nodded once and turned to his car again. She closed the door, feeling the excitement burning in her. She felt like screaming, like calling everybody on the planet she knew and say: "I got it! I got the right damn job! "  
But she couldn't tell what was more exciting- the fact that she got the job or the fact that she is going to work with him.

The phone suddenly rang. Alice answered it.

"Hello? "

"Hey baby! " Adam called happily. By the noises she could guess that he is on the way back home.

"Hey. "

"So? "

"I got it! " she screamed happily, and he laughed.

"See? I told you so. "

"I am so excited. "

"You should be. Hope you are ready. "

"For what? "

"What does that mean? I am taking you to a dinner. We should celebrate! "

"Yeah... you are right. "

"Get dressed. "

"All right. " she hang up the call and stood right in her place, breathing, trying to realize.  
She couldn't wait for tomorrow, but even more than that- she couldn't wait to see House again. She felt like this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**So at first of all, I want to apologize to you, my readers. I explained to igally as well that it's important to me to write the best chapters I can, and I need time and inspiration for that. So, don't be worried if it takes me a long time to post a chapter.  
Also, I want to thank you for your encouraging and gladdening comments. I was happy to read them, and happier to know that you like and read my story.  
This chapter is longer twice than the others- hope you will like it.  
And one more thing- I know that I have grammatical and spelling mistakes (I'm really trying my best) so I am about to use a beta reader. Sorry again, English isn't my first language. I will post the improved chapter as soon as I can, so hold on for the improved chapter!**

Chapter 3  
  
She tried to sleep all night, but she couldn't. She was too excited for that. The thoughts kept running in her brain- what would it be like, to work as a diagnostician? And with House? Will he be cynical as he was at her place? And what about the other diagnosticians- will they like her?  
But besides those kinds of thoughts, there was a specific one that kept disturbing her- what if she would kill someone? What if she would screw up? She was unsure, but calmed herself down. She won't be alone; she will be with House and 3 diagnosticians that have experience and will help her. Will they?

At this point the sun sent her beams over Alice and Adam through the windows. Adam was way too tired to wake up because of it, and he had hangover as well- but Alice just waited for that opportunity. She got out of bed slowly, being careful not to wake Adam up, and walked quietly to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, examining her pale face, her dark, blue-gray eyes, her blond hair. She gathered it into a ponytail and then stepped into the shower. The hot water caressed her body, leaving it soft and warm. The whole thing made her relaxed, and she could think now about the day that is expecting to her rationally. She will be just fine.

When she finished the shower and covered herself with a towel she looked at herself in the mirror again, this time more confident about herself. She wore a white shirt and dark jeans and put some make-up, blush and mascara on her face. Then she walked to the kitchen and made two glasses of double-espresso (one for her, one for poor Adam). As the water in the kettle began to boil, she walked to the bedroom and woke Adam up. He tried to get more sleep but when he realized that Alice is determined to wake him up he opened his eyes.

"Where am I? " he mumbled. Alice laughed.

"In our home, silly. " she looked at him, smiling. She loved peering at people whom just woke up- to see their reaction, their confusion. Adam certainly made her laugh every time. She left him to wake up on his own and walked to the kitchen. She finished making the espressos and brought one to Adam. He mumbled "Thanks" and drank its contain in one sip.

"Okay, I am going to call for a taxi. " Alice said to him and walked to the salon.

"No! "Adam yelled. "I will take you. "

"Adam, don't be stupid, " Alice said. "You have hangover. You can't drive like that. "

"Yes, I can. " he said. "And I will take you to the hospital. I just have to take a shower and I will be fine. "

"Adam... "

"Alice, " he said sharply, "Don't piss me off. I am taking you and that's it. "

"Fine, " she said, lifting her hands up in surrender. "Just make it on time, because it is 7:15 now. "

He got out of bed, sighing, rubbing his face. She shook her head and walked to the salon again, this time opening the TV. In the news there wasn't something special- car accidents, murders, rubbery in the bank. The world gone mad, she thought; it's just the people who don't realize it. The handsome announcer talked now about the weather- the only thing that is optimistic in the news. She heard Adam dressing in the bathroom, probably putting on his formal suit. She looked at her watch- it was 7:35 now.

"Adam, hurry up, " she called. "I could get there already by a taxi twice. "

"But you have to be there only in 8 o'clock. " Adam answered, now sober. She sighed, watching the announcer pointing on the map at certain areas in New Jersey.

When they finally got into the car it was 7:45 o'clock. Alice was nervous.

"We will be late! " She yelled at him. "It's my first day at the hospital and I will be late! "

"Stop it. " Adam said harshly, driving as fast and safe as he could.

"No, I wont! " she yelled again. She looked through the window. "You don't take it seriously. It is the most important thing in my life! "

"Alice, calm down now. " Adam stopped the car at once when the traffic light's light turned red. "We will be on time. "

"Hard to believe." She said cynically, hissing.

They finally arrived at the hospital at 7:55. Alice slammed the car's door in anger, without saying goodbye to Adam, and hurried inside the hospital. She pushed the elevator's button and was surprised to see Chase inside as the elevator's doors opened.

"Oh, hello there! " Chase called in surprise. She smiled and entered into the elevator.

"Hi. " she said in shyness. All the anger that she had felt slowly faded away.

"So you got the job? " He asked, glancing at her face. She looked at him back, smiling.

"Yes. It surprised me too. " She said honestly.

"Well, don't get too excited. " Chase warned her. "I was excited, too, when I was hired- but not for long. House can be a real... " He thought about it for a moment. "Ass. "

"How? " she asked in fear.

"Well... he never heard about tact. " He said. "Just saying everything that comes into his mind, mostly bad things. "

"I can handle that. " Alice said, smiling. He smiled too.

"Have you met the other diagnosticians? Forman and Cameron? "

"No. " she said. "I am actually kind of nervous because of that. "

"Don't be, they are nice. " Chase said cheerily. "They will like you. "

"Hope so. " She said. "Are Cameron and Forman their last name? "

"Yes. " Chase answered. "We call each other by our last name. My private name, for example, is Robert. "

The elevator's doors opened again, this time in the diagnostic's department, and they both walked out of the elevator.

"Do you need equipment? " he asked Alice. She nodded.

"All right. Come with me. "

He took her to the equipment's room. It was big, full of things and tools that doctors need. The light blue walls made her feel more than ever that she is in a hospital.

"What size are you? " He asked her, searching for a robe that will fit her.

"S. " She told him, blushing. He looked at her in surprise, examining her body. Then he gave her a white robe.

"Here. Wear this on. "

When Chase and Alice came into the diagnosticians' room, the two diagnosticians Alice didn't meet- Cameron and Forman- already sat there, talking with each other. They looked at Alice in surprise as she came inside the room. Chase had a big, silly smile on his face as he introduced her to his friends.

"Cameron, Forman, meet Alice- the fourth diagnostician. "

Forman, a black guy, stood up at once, smiling mannerly at her and shook her hand. Cameron, a brunette woman, did the same, smiling bigger and warmer.

"Now the only thing that left is to deal with House. "

"Hello Hello everyone! " House called in fake-happiness when he entered into the room. Everyone looked at him, including Alice.

"So lets see what we have got here. " He took a file from the table and read it quickly. "Oh, that's easy. You, " he pointed at Alice with his look, "Analyze it. "  
Alice looked back, a little nervous now. House threw the file on the table over her, and it slipped and fell on her knees. She took it and read it carefully, as fast as she could. She couldn't stand the fact that everyone was looking.

"Well, " she finally said, "The patient's leg is swollen. His liver doesn't function, so we may assume that he has a drinking-problem and he screwed up his liver. "

House seemed impressed by the word "screwed" but everyone else kept on silence. She could feel House's movement as he wrote the details down on the white board.

"The liver doesn't function, and that means that it doesn't filter toxics. The toxic must came to the leg by the aorta and made it swollen. "

"She is good, " House told Forman. Alice smiled in shyness.

"But why his leg is the only one to be swollen? What about the rest of the limbs? " Chase asked.

"Well... " Alice thought about that. "Maybe he has sensitivity to the fabric that his pants made of. "

Chase smiled at her in proud, and House thought about it for a minute. "But what about the other leg? " He made it difficult.

"We should check injuries in the infected leg. Maybe it is weaker than the other limbs and couldn't deal with the toxics. " Cameron said.

"Hey, that's not fair! " House called in amusement, protesting for Alice. "You didn't let her try! "

"House, it is serious. " Cameron said. "We can't play with patients. We have to save their lives! "

"Who said we aren't? " House asked in wonder. "Anyway, you-" he talked to Chase, "-Do a CT test to make sure he didn't screw-" he looked on Alice now, "-his brain as well. You-" he pointed at Cameron and Forman, "Take a blood sample and check possible injuries in the leg. And you-" he told Alice now, and she noticed that Chase had been paying attention too- "Come with me. "

She was a little surprised but did as he said. She followed him when he walked out of the room and entered into the cafeteria.

"What do you drink? " House asked her, glancing on her face now.

"Its okay, I don't want anything. "

"Two coffees to go. " House told the salesman.

"But I said I don't want-"

"So I will take them both. " House said. "It will be two for me. "

As they waited in the line for the coffees she couldn't stop her heart from beating fast. It wasn't just nervousness- she was excited about the fact that she is with House. She felt that they have something in common and wanted to know what... and besides, he interested her. She wanted him to like her. There was something about him that made her... in a weird, masochistic way she guesses, to be happy.

He took one coffee in his hand and walked to a table for two, supported by his walking-cane. She took the other one in hurry, following him. He sat down on a chair and put his coffee on the table. She sat down, too, in front of him, and put the coffee she held on the table too, close to him. He looked at her, entertained.

"Don't I need to so some tests? To the patient? "

"Not really. " he took a sip from his coffee, still glancing at her.

"Why have you brought me here? " She asked him, looking at him.

"To poison your coffee. " He answered. "Gees, you don't really trust people, huh? "

"How can I trust someone I don't know? "

He smiled mockingly. "Mommy told you not to play with strangers? "

"My parents died before I was one year old. " She said simply. She wanted to check if he really doesn't have tact, or if it would affect him. It didn't seem like it had.

"So you grown up in the streets? In the ghetto? "

"There wasn't a ghetto in out neighborhood. " She answered easily. "And I don't want to talk about it. "

"Fine. So what do you want to talk about? Your boyfriend? "

"Are you flirting with me? " she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe. " He told her, not ashamed.

She didn't know why, and she couldn't explain it either- but she smiled. House seemed confused.

"Did you break up with him? " He guessed. "And now you are happy because you can make out with me without calling it 'having affair'? "

"You really don't have limits, don't you? " she asked him.

"I don't consider them important. "

"No, I am smiling because I think I got it. " she thought about it for a moment. "You are trying to insult people, to hurt their feelings, and that is your way to know them better. That's... special. Unique. "  
"Wow. You really solved my problems now. I wont have to pay to a shrink- I got you instead. " He said not impressed, taking another sip from his drink.

She peered at him, focusing on his beautiful, sharp blue eyes. "What is your story? " she asked him, but not in an offended way- but in an examining way. "Who hurt you like that? "  
She wanted to figure out where his pain comes from. She could feel his hurt... she didn't even pay attention to the fact that he is her boss and she is his assistant- and its her first day at work. And more important than that- they didn't even know each other. But she felt she did. She felt a connection between them...

He felt that, too. But by his expression she could know that she crossed the line. She got into his private territory. She couldn't tell, though, if it was good or bad- he didn't seem angry or annoyed- but she wouldn't take the risk. She felt stupid more than ever. She can't risk her job like that.

"I am sorry. " she hurried to say. She got up from the chair, not looking on him now. "I'd better go help Chase or something. "

He didn't respond. He just kept looking on her, trying to understand maybe, trying to analyze her- but she didn't let him. She left him there, sitting around the table with his coffees, leaving him with his thoughts.

"The patient has tumor in his leg. " Cameron said to Forman and Alice as she analyzed the blood sample. "We should check if it is cancerous or benign. "

"I will do that. " Forman said, taking the blood sample and leaving the two woman alone in the room. Cameron looked at Alice, smiling shyly.

"So do you like this place? " Cameron asked. Alice looked at her.

"Yes. It is really nice here. It's my first job at a hospital, though. "

"Really? " Cameron asked, surprised.

"Yes. Why? "

"Because House never hired someone that doesn't have experience. "

Alice was surprised, too.

"I mean, " Cameron hurried to say, "It's not that I am decrying you... "

"No, I understand. " Alice said, smiling. Does she threaten Cameron?

"I am actually glad that there is another woman in the team. I wont feel so alone there. " She smiled to Alice. Alice guessed that she was trying to be nice. She smiled back.

Without noticing, half a day already passed. Alice tried her best with analyzing the patient's problem (the tumor is cancerous), and she hadn't see House during that. Chase told her that he is passing the time with his best friend, Dr Wilson, and by bothering Dr Cuddy. She was amused by that information.

At 15:30 o'clock Cameron came to Alice and Chase, whom analyzed together the CT test.

"Alice, we are going to have lunch now. Would you like to join us? " She asked Alice. Chase looked at her with expectation. She smiled.

"Sure. "

They went to the cafeteria together, joining to Forman's table. They all ordered some sandwiches and coffees.

"So, Alice, where did you come from? " Forman asked her.

"From Contese, Washington. " She answered as easily as she could. She hated that damn place and didn't want to talk about it, but she understood their curiosity.

"And why did you move out? "

"Well... I wanted to be a diagnostician. One of my university's professors recommended on this hospital, so I decided to move in to New Jersey. "

"You came alone? " Cameron asked.

"No. I moved in with my boyfriend. "

Chase coughed hard, and they all looked at him. He mumbled "I am fine" and kept on eating in silence.

"Do you like this place? " Forman asked. Alice smiled.

"A lot. I am happy that I was hired. "

Forman smiled to her too. After that they kept talking about superficial things, gossiping about people from different departments and even about House. At this point Alice blushed. Chase noticed.

"What's wrong? " He asked her. She looked at him.

"Nothing. " She blushed even more.

"Had he said something sexual or offensive to you? " Cameron asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. " Alice answered and thought about it. So he talks like that to Cameron, too- so maybe he talks like that to many women. She felt disappointment. She thought that he was really attracted to her.

Suddenly her cell phone vibrated. It was a text massage from Adam.

"When do you finish working? "

"In 7 o'clock. " she wrote and sent him the SMS.

"I will come to pick you up then. " He answered. She returned her cell phone into the jeans' pocket again.

At 7 o'clock she had been already waiting outside to Adam, who was late. She called him.

"Hey, " he answered like nothing had happened in the morning.

"Where are you? " She asked, annoyed.

"I am stuck in a traffic jam. Some car accident occurred now. "

"How long will it take you to come? "

"Hmm... " He had thought aloud. "About 15 minutes. "

She sighed and ended the call after she said "Goodbye, drive carefully" to him. She stood there alone, watching the sky getting darker and darker. Cameron, Chase and Forman had left already. They offered her a lift, but she said that she is waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up, so they said goodbye to her and drove away. She sat on a bench, waiting, thinking about the poor patient. Apparently, he will have to go through an operation.

"Your boyfriend doesn't show up? " House asked her. She turned her look to him, and saw him coming closer to her. He sat on the bench, too, looking straight ahead.

"He is stuck in a traffic jam. "

"Oh. Right. " House said. She looked at him, stressed.

"So, what's your story? " He asked her. She raised her eyebrows.

"What makes you think I have a story? " She asked him back. He turned his look to her, glancing at her face, examining her eyes. She didn't blink until he started to talk.

"Because you seem damaged. Like me. "

She looked at him in astonishment. How could he possibly know that? And say it, so easily, so dryly?

Her cell phone vibrated again. It was Adam that called her. She answered the call.

"Yes. "

"Listen, I am standing in front of Value street- two blocks from the hospital. Can you come here? "

"I am coming. " she said shortly, and ended the call. She looked at House again.

"I have to go. " she said shortly, picking up her bag and standing up. He stood up too, holding his cane in his right hand, and they both looked at each other. She noticed only now that he is taller than her. She had to look up on him.

"I hope that you had noticed that Chase has a crush on you. " He said, and began walking away. She looked at his back, at his movement, surprised and wanting more and more of him. She wanted to know why he is damaged... what is his purpose, what did he mean by that. She stood there, just one more moment, and than walked to the opposite direction.


	4. A notice

Hey readers!  
I am glad to announce that I have found a beta-reader. I am waiting until she will finish checking all the 3 chapters, and right now I am working on chapter 4. When she will finish checking it, I will post it and edit all the 3 chapters. So don't worry, I am not planning on abandoning the fic- I think about it way too much. Besides, I have a great plot- so there is no way I am going to abandon it. I am really sorry for keeping you waiting for so long; I planned on posting chap 4 sooner. Thank you again for your comments and trust me when I say- I am doing my best!

Penny


End file.
